the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Black
|status=Part-Human (One-quarter Klemm) |species=Three-quarters Human-One-quarter Klemm |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes=BlueAnnabeth was said to have the same eye color as her mother. Her eyes were blue. |skin= |cyber= |occupation= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= }} Helena Black (pre-1996-2012) is a Half-Klemm female Fobble. She and her husband gave birth to an extremely talented mutant named Annabeth, who quickly discovered her powers, leading to trouble at the town zoo that Helena was able to silence. Mr. Stupid NoHead recruited her daughter in 2012, and the Dark Lord killed Helena for her refusal to allow Annabeth to follow the dark path. Biography Early life Helena Black was a member of the Black family, a family that strongly believed in mutant superiority. She eventually married a Fobble. In 1996, they had a daughter named Annabeth. It is unknown why they named her as such, though Annabeth suspected that they named her for two of her ancestors. They did not have any other children. Their daughter seemed to mature at an unusual pace: as an infant, she quickly outgrew most of her toys, dissing them as simple, alarming the individual. Family life and death In 2003, Helena Black took her six-year-old daughter to the zoo. There, Annabeth began to wonder off. When her mother found her, she was shocked motionless to see Annabeth had vaulted a noil into a tree. Ignoring the gathering crowd, Annabeth's mother took her home. On the way there, Annabeth's mother explained that she was a mutant, as well as what they were and what she could expect. From there, they stopped for lunch at a popular restaurant called KFC. Despite this event, Annabeth never received an invitation to attend Superhero School, and as such, went to school on her own. Helena was pleased when she learned that Annabeth got decent, if not good grades at school. On one occasion, she (Annabeth) accidentally turned her teacher's wig blue. Helena was surprisingly understanding of the incident and encouraged her to avoid reckless use of her talents. It is also highly likely that she met Alice Shinner, Annabeth's best friend at school. When a fugitive named Abalan ran away from the NoHeads at age eighteen, he found refuge in their household. Helena and her husband came to regard Abalan as something of a second son. In 2012, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Helena insisted that she could not join the Darkness, but the Dark Lord killed her as well as her husband to quickly silence the matter and proceeded to teleport away with their daughter. Physical description Helena Black was beautiful and had light-green hair, traits inherited from her parents and her grandfather before them. She had blue eyes, according to her daughter. Annabeth also claimed that she got her brown hair from her mother's side of the family. Personality and traits Helena has shown to be extremely caring and understanding. Indeed, she was one of the only people that showed Annabeth kindness prior to 2012. Like her daughter, Annabeth's mother was intelligent, but could be easily distracted. Relationships Annabeth Black , the individual's only daughter.]] Helena's relationship with her daughter Annabeth was positive, albeit somewhat indefinite. She was both alarmed and impressed when Annabeth seemed to mature very quickly. Helena did not react negatively at all when her powers were revealed, leading to an accident at the zoo — she even took her to eat out that day so she would feel better. In 2012, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Helena insisted that she could not join the dark side, but NoHead killed them to silence the matter and proceeded to teleport away with her. Annabeth seemed quite upset over the event, though she recovered quickly. Behind the scenes Helena Black is first mentioned in . Her name and status as being quarter-Klemm was revealed in April 2018 on in the recently opened FAQ section. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2012 deaths Category:Females Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Black family